


We're Living In Our Eternity

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Additional warnings will be added before chapters of questionable kinks, Drabble Collection, M/M, So much smut, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: How do you do a summary of a drabble collection?  Smut, smut and more smut!





	We're Living In Our Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the rating/warnings as most (95%) of my Aren drabbles do turn out to be smut, theres just so much sexual tension between them. I will probably use this ship to explore different kinks, im not sure, just PLEASE pay attention to the warnings/tags. Non smut drabbles will be marked with a (T+) in it's title, for smuts I'll let you know who's bottom as I consider this a switch couple 100%
> 
> First chapter: Top Aron, they're heading back to Japan on a plane and Minki takes it upon himself to pleasure his hyung a mile up.

It had been a long night, they were on their way back to Japan for the umpteenth time, this time though it was earlier than they were used to, departing Incheon at four in the morning. Once on the plane, they knew it was a short flight, only two hours, so they all tried to sleep as soon as they could. Minki and Aron sat in the two seaters, Aron closest to the window despite Minkis protest. _You’re going to be sleeping anyway_ was Aron’s response to his whining, giving up Minki asked for a blanket and pushed up the arm rest to use his hyungs arm as a pillow as he had forgotten his travel one. Jonghyun sat across the aisle passed out already against Minhyun’s arm who was currently trying to turn the page in his book without disturbing the small leader. Dongho was on the far side of the two, headphones in and head tilted back as he slept. Aron watches out the window as he glances over at Minki believing he’d sleep the entire ride, that is until he feels his jeans loosen a few hours later; he was under the blanket with Minki, but was surprised at the boy’s guts. The older biting his lip to keep quiet as Minki slid his hand into his underwear and teased him; glancing over he notices the small smirk on the youngers face. Aron hadn’t expected him to be this much of a brat, his legs spreading a bit more as he grew harder, Minki rubbing his thumb over the slit and grinning to himself as he hears Aron make an audible noise and try to cover it with a cough.

“Minki, shit…” He warns in a whisper as he feels himself getting close. Sitting in the back row, Minki courageously looks around, noticing no one looking their way as he ducks his head under the blanket to finish Aron off in his mouth, Aron thrusting a few times into the warmth before he cums with a groan and gripping Minki’s hair. The younger swallowing everything and licking Aron clean before sitting up and resting his head on his shoulder pretending nothing had happened as the older caught his breath, head tipped back in exhaustion as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

“The hell was that?” He asks through gritted teeth, Minki looking at him innocently with a smile as he whispers.

“I thought we could have some fun when we got to the hotel and I wanted you in the mood.” Aron groans a bit and glances past Minki before pulling him closer and kissing him roughly.

“I’m always in the mood to take you. Who wouldn’t be?” Minki smiles and kisses him back, biting at his lower lip as he pressed Aron’s hand against his own erection. Aron teasing him and edging him a few times, the boy whimpering against his arm as the pilot announces their final descent. Aron taking his hand away from him and leaning close to his ear.

“I hope you’re prepared cause I’m taking you the moment we shut the door.” Minki looks at him, pupils blown wide as he nods eagerly. Once at the hotel, they receive their rooms, unsurprised when Minki rooms with Aron, their manager telling them they can get a few hours more of sleep before they had to go off and do their schedules. They all nod and once they get in their rooms, Aron locks the door and turns to find Minki shedding his clothes and moving on to the bed. Aron groans and follows over kicking his shoes off as he undoes he jeans and shoves them down, noticing something with Minki and tilts his head.

“Uh, what is that?” Minki laughs and lifts his ass up to spread himself and show off the plug he had placed inside him.

“I told you, I wanted you in the mood…cause I was all set for you.” Aron gently pulls it out and shakes his head questioning how he got so lucky before easing into the already stretched entranced, Minki gripping the sheets as he moaned, Aron bottoming out before he starts to thrust into his quickly, his fingers digging into Minki’s hips surely going to leave faint bruises afterwards. Minki pushing back to match the thrusts and reaches under to stroke himself, having been edged already a few times he cums quickly with a scream into the pillow to muffle himself. Aron groaning at the tightening around his dick before he pulls Minki back so he’s against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and his right hand around Minki’s throat, holding a light pressure as Minki moans loudly his head tipped against Aron’s shoulder.

“H-hyung…” Aron bites at Minki’s shoulder leaving a mark he knows hell be scolded for and smirks when Minki cries out for him to go harder in English. So he does, applying a bit more pressure to his throat as he pounds into him. Minki cumming for the second time but untouched for the first. Aron unable to handle the feeling much longer and pushes Minki onto his hands, pulling out and stroking himself to release on his back. Minki laying on his stomach whining at the slight wetness beneath him as Aron lays on his back beside him, both panting to catch their breath.

“We should get a vibrating plug.” Aron muses and Minki turns his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow, Aron shrugging at the look.

“It’d be fun if it was remote controlled.” Minki laughs and nods, mumbling that he’ll put it on their list before he moves closer and rests his head on Aron’s arm yawning. The older setting their alarm for thirty minutes before their manager would return so they could clean up properly. They never got tired of their quickies.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me if you'd like to at my [twitter](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) my DMs are open so you dont even have to follow lol  
> *Comments are **highly** appreciated, they do give me more motivation than kudos.  
> [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/knkfeya)


End file.
